


Beach Trip

by what0is0life



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what0is0life/pseuds/what0is0life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker takes Junior to see the beach for the first time after the war on chorus is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Trip

Its...bigger than he thought it would be.  
Tucker stands on the shore of the beach on chorus, first one he's ever seen in person.

"Blarg"?

"Yeah, that's it bud. Go check out the water. It's supposed to be really salty or something"  
Junior rushes towards the waves. Its hard to remember he's a kid when he's so damn tall. He can't believe that he's here with him. Seeing the ocean for the first time with his son. Hell he can hardly believe this is junior's first time seeing the sea, but it's nice to share a first with him.

"He seems to be having fun"  
Tucker turns his head up to see an exhausted Washington make his way to where Tucker sat in the sand.

"Yeah man, I can't believe Junior never got to see the ocean before. This is some prime father-son bonding shit"  
Wash lets out a short laugh and stands there. His gaze follows Junior has he splashes through the water stopping every now and again to wave at Tucker, who in turn waves back and gives a shout of encouragement.

"Ya'know bonding usually involves two people interactng with each other" Wash says dryly after a moment. Tucker doesn't respond for a minute. Instead he stands and streches, relishing not having to wear armour for the first time in god knows how long since they landed on this planet.

"Yeah well some asshole decided to join us instead of helping some military people rebuild their planet or something"

"You want me to leave"?

"Nah, hey Wash have you ever seen the ocean before"?

"Never in person"

"Glad your first time was with me" Tucker gives Wash a wide grin. Wash in turn stares at Tucker, not wanting to laugh but finding it hard to supress his grin. Instead he reaches over and quickly tosses the smaller man over his shoulder. Ignoring the shouts of protests Washington makes his way to the water not far from where Junior is, who now watches with bemusement, and throws Tucker into the water.

"FUCK that's cold!" Tucker yells once he resurfaces, shaking the water from his dreads. Wash and Junior laugh as he spits saltwater. "Oh, you're a dead motherfucker".  
Tucker lunges and grabs Wash across the waist and drags him through the water. They wrestle for a bit before Junior joins them. Soon all three are drenched, cold, and laughing.

They build sandcastles and do other stereotypical beach things, soon the sun begins to set and Tucker announces it's time for ice cream.  
Junior honks happily and runs towards the path that would lead them to one of Chorus's smaller cities where they were staying. It's a quiet walk, Tucker and Junior talk about todays' events while Wash listens. Only understanding what Tucker says.

It's quiet and peaceful and full of little bursts of laughter.  
It's been a while since any of them had a day like this.


End file.
